


Cupcake Catastrophe (A Mami x Fem Reader)

by Kyubey_Chan



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Chan/pseuds/Kyubey_Chan
Summary: Mami is baking a treat for Madoka. But you also want some of your Girlfriend’s delicious treats.
Relationships: Tomoe Mami/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Cupcake Catastrophe (A Mami x Fem Reader)

"Hmmm hmm hm hm hmmmm~" The sound of my beloved Mami humming a certain song (Credens Justitiam if ya'll are wondering) makes its way through the front door. A certain intoxicating smell makes its way through the door as well. I place my hand on the knob and turn it to reveal my beautiful blonde haired girlfriend.

"Mami!!!" 

I ran over to her and tackled her in a hug. She let out a giggle that made my heart melt. 

"Y/n. It's so wonderful to see you. Did you have a good day at (school/work/etc.)?" Mami smiled at me as she spoke. Her beautiful grin made my entire body turn to putty. With my arms wrapped around her back, I nuzzled my cheek into her chest.

"Now now Y/n," she scolded me in a playful way, "I'm trying to bake here." I looked down at the mixing bowl on the counter that she had previously set down. Inside was the sweet vanilla-ey batter of cake.

"Yes! I love cake! Thank you so much sweetie~" I said excitedly as I attempted to stick my finger in the batter, my urge for cake igniting within me. I was just about to scoop some up when Mami caught my wrist.

"Really y/n, you should know better." She moved her hand up to interlace her fingers with mine. "These cupcakes are going to be a gift for Madoka. I was so proud of how she took down that Witch the other day."

That’s my Mami. Kind and sweet as always. I love how considerate she is towards her friends. Her friendly gesture for Madoka is enough to almost make me give up in my pursuit of cake.

Almost.

"Wow, that’s so nice of you. Can I help?" I try to ask as innocently as possible. 

She gives my face the once over and raises her eyebrows slightly, but she nods and tilts her head towards the sink. She knows something may be up, so if I want to eat some of the tasty batter I'll need to be sneaky.

After washing my hands and putting on my (favorite color) flower apron which Mami got me as a gift, I walk over to my girlfriend and strike a pose. She laughs and grabs my hand once more, pulling me over to the counter.

"Well my adorable helper, would you like to help me with the buttercream?" Mami asks as she hands me a bowl with fluffy white frosting inside.

"Sure cutie pie~ But this buttercream looks already finished?" I ask, a bit perplexed.

This makes Mami smile at me in a way that says: I love this idiot. "It's not quite done yet silly. We still need to dye it Madoka's favorite color. Which one do you think I should use?" Mami holds up a box of food dye for my inspection.

I snort slightly as I pick up the pink. "Seriously Mami? You couldn't figure this one out yourself?" 

"Hush now~" Mami says, handing me a piping bag. "Just dye the frosting and put it in this bag."

I grin at her before turning to the counter. "Yes ma'am" I mutter under my breath. Now to get back to my original goal. As I add a good amount of pink dye and begin to mix, I turn my real attention onto the bowl of batter Mami is mixing. I need to wait for the perfect time to strike. 

As I'm staring intently at the bowl Mami is mixing, she begins to turn around. I whip my head back, trying to act naturally. Pushing down the urge to fiddle with my soul gem ring, I keep mixing. That's when I hear it. The sound of Mami leaving the kitchen to get her baking pans. It's time. 

I sprint over to the bowl she left behind. Looking inside, it looks even more delicious than before. At long last, I can finally taste pure heaven. I take a little of the yellowish batter on my finger and bring it towards my mouth when-

"Y/n!" 

I'm not sure what to do, so I just freeze. Flicking my eyes up at her, I see a mixture of surprise, adoration, and competitiveness on her face. 

"Put it down, Y/n" She taunts, walking towards me softly. I need to think fast.

I smirk slightly, deciding that provoking her is my best bet right now. "Make me, princess~" I say putting my finger in my mouth and grabbing the mixing bowl in my other hand. That's when she runs towards me, but I'm ready for her. I dodge her hug attack, and instead run to the other side of the kitchen.

This starts a chase around the kitchen, with her lovingly chasing me and me teasingly running away. 

"Come here Y/n. I promise not to hurt you too much if you get over here." 

"Ha ha, no dice Mami. The yummy cake is mine!" I laugh like a villain, running away from her again. Time seems to slow down for a moment (no Homura isn't here) as I see a bright light from Mami's direction. All of the sudden it feels like something is yanking back on my ankle, and I trip, about to fall to the ground. As I do, I grab Mami's skirt, which has now changed to her magical girl one.   
My back comes crashing down to the Earth, Mami coming down on top of me. Unfortunately, Mami's cake batter splashes all over us. 

Mami looks down at me. I expect a fair scolding, but I'm instead met with her soft giggles, which then turns into all out laughter.

"My bad y/n. Guess I shouldn't have used my ribbons to stop you." She says through her laughs. 

Her happiness is infectious, as I soon begin laughing as well. "Nah, it’s my fault, sugar plum. Guess I shouldn't have taken your batter, but you know I can't resist." 

"It's okay, love. Lets get you cleaned up now. You have batter all over your face." Instead of getting up to get a cleaning cloth, she lowers her face to my cheek, and sticks her tongue out. As Mami begins to lick the batter off my face, my entire body turns red, and I can see her own cheeks turning quite pink as well. This gives me an idea.

After enjoying Mami's idea of cleanup for a bit longer, I move my face so she's facing me head on. I shoot her my most charming smile, and she must get the picture because she lowers her soft lips onto mine. 

After a sickeningly sweet kiss that is far too short in my opinion, Mami gets off me and onto her feet. She offers me her hand, and when I'm up pulls me into a hug.   
"Well, I guess we're back to square run." Mami sighs, her head cuddling into my shoulder.

"Thats not so bad Mami. That means we get to spend more time together." Even though I can't see her, I can practically feel her smile. 

"Sure, kitten." Mami responds sweetly. An idea pops into my head, my thirst for cake not quite quenched. 

"How about once we're done, I can be the official taste tester?"

I hear her snort mockingly, but she nuzzles her face further into me. 

"And Mami? Lets do chocolate this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh please let me know if you guys like this. Also ps this is on my Wattapad so I didn’t steal this it’s mine lol.


End file.
